


Mending Relationships

by lolanbq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter runs into some people he did not expect, and he doesn't know what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Relationships

While growing up Dudley had never liked his cousin Harry, mostly that was due to the influence of his parents, but as they were running from home and leaving Harry to fight some terrible evil Dudley had felt a change and that change inside him compelled him to say 'I don't think you are a waste of space' there have never been other words he had meant more.

Once Dudley and his parents had gotten somewhere safe and the evil out of their mind they went back to blaming everything on Harry. As if it was his fault a crazy evil man with magic was trying to kill him, well it sort of was but Dudley left that part out. The Dursley cousin began to stick up for Harry, now that he understood and saw what his parents tried to hide from him, that Harry was a kind brave person who was doing so much more than him and Dudley was older. His parents were shocked and unbelieving that their little Dudders was taking the freak's side, Dudley was pretty sure his mom cried and was definitely sure his father's face had never been so red and purple.

With his hate for Harry gone Dudley was a completely different person, he focused more on academics than bullying and even managed to drop several pant sizes, since he now thought more than he ate rather than the other way around. Since his grades had improved trumendisly he had better prospects of getting into a University and, his hope, farther away from his parents.

That had been several years ago.

Since then Dudley had graduated from University with a degree in business and economics and used what he learned to help run a very profitable charity and he helped consult businesses on moves. Dudley had also married a wonderful woman, Lauren, they had met while he had been studying in America. Lauren was studying to be an Visual Art major, which when introduced to his parents and her 'differentness' shined through Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's normal life they instantly disliked her. After Dudley and Lauren were married conversation with his parents ceased all together. Whenever he spoke of his cousin to his new wife he would speak only of Harry fondly, though they hadn't seen each other since the Dursley's had run.

Harry had just gotten off work at the Ministry of Magic after a particularly tedious case of a wizard charming rubbish bins to bite Muggles. It had taken two days to crack the carefully crafted spell and another week to track the creator of the enchantment; and in the mean time hundreds of people a day were getting bitten, someone had actually lost a finger.

Needless to say Harry was tired and now very cautious of bins in case any were missed in clean up.

He was more than ready to go home and wanted nothing more than a cup of tea and to snuggle into his nice warm bed, not to mention the company of his cat. It was going to be so nice to be able to relax after so long of stressing out over rubbish bins of all things.

Harry had been so distracted by his day dreams that he walked into the only other person on the street.

"Oh, sorry, mate." Harry helped the other man to his feet, "Not watching where I'm going, been a bit distracted." The other man was fit with dark hair, like Harry's, but kept his attention fixed on Harry's bright green eyes.

"Harry?" The other man asked tentatively, "Harry Potter?" Harry groaned the last thing he needed was for someone to recognize him, all he wanted to do was to go home and fall sleepily into his bed.

"Yeah, that's me, but would it be fine if I just sign something and go? I have been working like crazy lately and am about to fall asleep on my feet." As if to prove his point Harry's body swayed, his knees giving out a little bit, luckily the stranger caught him.

"Sign stuff? No, I'm good, but how about I help you get home? You are not fit to get their by yourself." Harry nodded sleepily as the man's strong arms helped him stay up right.

They made their way to 12 Grimmauld Place and by the time they had arrived Harry was being almost fully supported by the stranger. They struggled up the steps and managed the door open, Harry stumbled over the threshold and the stranger followed him into the house, he wished he had not.

"Look," His words slurred with sleepiness, "I am thankful for your help, but there is no need for you to come in I'm sure there are other places you need to be." In actuality he was just concerned about having a stranger in his house, especially if he was a die hard fan of his.

"Oh, no," The man chuckled and shook his head helping Harry up the long set of stairs and into his room, "I don't think you are going to make it that far without me. That's a first."

They entered Harry's bedroom, when Harry finally realized that the stranger was still with him.

"What's your name?"

"My friends call me David, my real name is kinda embarrassing."

"Can I ask you to leave my house?" Harry's eyes were drooping as his thoughts drifted towards his bed.

"You mean your Godfather's house?"

Harry was too tired to question as to how David knew about his Godfather, but by the time it registered in his mind he was already asleep.


End file.
